


Contradiction

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8482813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: There's a disconnect between what he feels and what everyone else sees





	

Anomaly knows he’s a contradiction.  He thrives on it, in a way.  Throw out enough signal scramblers and nobody knows who, what, or where you really are.  So he keeps going, showing off his scars and the mechanics of his arm, making himself bright and showy and _in your face_ to cover who he really is.  It’s not hard, when he’s already different enough - bright silver hair and one blue eye are plenty enough to set him apart from most of his brothers.  It’s funny, he thinks, no matter how individual they strive to be, it’s expected that they start with the same template.   **  
**

So he gets a reputation for the persona he puts on with his armor every day - smiling, confident Anomaly, who takes every opportunity he can get to show off his scars.  The story changes every time; they all know the truth, but not a one will call him on it.  He talks back to the commander to get everyone laughing and relaxed, and maybe earn a smile from General Secura if she’s around to hear it.  He flirts with every being in a five klick radius, but it never means a damn thing to him.

At the end of the day when he drops in his bunk, he knows who and what he is underneath, and it’s nothing like the image he gives others.  He hates his scars, hates his arm, hates what they all mean.  He hates himself even more, though, because he knows he deserves to wear them like the badge of shame they are.  His own personal failure and loss, written into his skin.   


End file.
